


In Propria Persona

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [98]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibalism, Logan Has PTSD, Logan has a bad idea, M/M, Off-screen cannibalism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Logan’s not usually a revenge-type person, but he feels in the mood for some good old fashioned revenge.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan
Series: Masks and Maladies [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	In Propria Persona

**Author's Note:**

> For Logan’s birthday. The title is Latin for: “in one’s own person” and I felt it was fitting for Logan.

Logan was good at information sorting, he’s not so good at this feelings thing. He could manage finances, take care of the Light Sides’ schedules, run advanced battle simulations, and even perform repair work on Bing and Oliver.

But it seems the one thing he couldn’t do was treat his own insomnia. He needed help for a lot of things, and just talking about his issues with the other Sides wasn’t doing enough. Logan felt less inclined to share the same night terrors, the same fears. Even though he knew talking about them helped, and he knew they were eager to listen.

It was a frustrating rut, and Logan felt like his mind was at war with itself. He eventually decided that he needed outside help. After a couple weeks, Iplier had helped find one for him.

Virgil and Eric had both gone to see her on different occasions and Logan and Dr. Iplier had decided that she might be a good fit for Logan as well, and if not they could look for other options after that.

Her name was Amaya Williams.

Logan’s first appointment wasn’t as helpful as it probably could have been. He left the room feeling like he’d been complaining more than trying to work towards improving his own mental health.

Still, Logan decided he wanted to keep trying and getting to test insomnia medication. In the end he wound up with Virgil’s old insomnia medication which didn’t stop the nightmares so much as keep him from remembering his dreams. But he got sleep, he was at least a little less tired.

It might now be the best fit but it was the first thing that had worked in months.

It took at least three months for Logan to realize he wasn’t just _“complaining”._ He was avoiding the conversation wholesale. The thought of almost dying at the hands of a cannibal. Logan’s personal figurative boogeyman.

Logan hadn’t realized that much damage had been done to him, and that bothered him more than anything. He was unsure if it was the proximity to his own death, which if not for Janus and Virgil, he would have certainly died a very painful and gruesome death; or if it was the fact he was blinded before Dark had placed him in that room with his cannibal demon child.

Talking about Bim and that night was much harder than Logan thought it would have been. Even saying his name took a lot out of him. It was shocking, and then infuriating. Logan told his therapist as much, that he was angry and frustrated and he should be above this.

Logan was reassured that it was more than a normal reaction, the fear and the frustration. He had been attacked and his brain was reacting the way hundreds of thousands of people reacted to trauma.

While comforting every once in a while it didn’t alleviate the frustration. His first step really was to try and make the threat feel lessened, at least in his mind. Bim was still a danger to everything that breathed around him, he was a cannibal. He — Bim — deserved nothing more than to rot in prison, away from people.

Then braver Logan got about Bim, the more brazen he became. That Dark still had enough of this city dancing to his corrupt beat to keep Wil, and his children out of prison. The police were obviously afraid of Bim. Something about Bim made people afraid of him.

But Logan was angry and he refused to bow to that fear. It had taken hold of him for too long. And Logan knew this was a dangerous undertaking, but it had to be done. If he could put Bim in jail he would sleep easier, he just knew he would. If he could beat him, he surely would have nothing to fear. Bim would be beatable, depowered, and while still a threat he was not worth being afraid of.

His logic was sound.

But as he would learn shortly, also _flawed_.

From his undercover work, Logan knew a bit about how Bim hunted, _what_ he liked to hunt. He was a serial killer, kidnapping co-eds and transients and then killing and eating them. Dark had no interest in stopping Bim, in fact he fed the monster that he and Wil coddled like a child.

His notes also gave him a pattern, times when Bim would be more likely to feed again, to hunt some unsuspecting soul. After a couple failed attempts to find him, Logan got lucky, and had of course signaled for backup. There were too many variables not to come without Abe or someone else’s assistance.

Bim was walking next to someone about his age. They looked drunk or high out of their mind, and Bim was doing most of the talking.

It was easy for Logan to shoot a bolt to push the person out of Bim’s hands. Bim reacted as any other predator would to another disturbing his prey. He turned and glared at Logan, hissing at him.

“Do I know you?” Bim hissed, a flash of recognition in his glowing eyes that caught the moonlight like a wild creature, reminding Logan that they’d never met while Logan was in his Logic outfit.

“Not in this costume,” Logan told him flatly, a pit forming in his gut at the sight of Bim again. “I am Logic.”

“Right one ‘a their brainiacs, that’s right, you do have the visor,” Bim recognized, then he pointed at the unconscious person on the ground. “You want to apologize to my friend, pretty sure you guys aren’t allowed to shoot people.”

Logic wanted to say something confident and reassuring but for a couple seconds words got caught in his throat. He cleared it and managed to speak.

“Bim William Trimmer, you are under arrest for the deaths of 65 people, a number that grows by the week and is a pale reflection of the death toll you have wrought over your life,” Logan told him, starting to read him his rights.

“Buddy I’m not going back to that cell,” Bim flashed his teeth, they looked sharper than they should be. He was slowly reaching for the unconscious person and another hand going for his black suit jacket. “So go and fuck off and leave me be.”

Then the body suddenly shot away and disappeared, Bim’s pupils dilated when he realized his quarry had been taken from him and almost disappeared into thin air. Bim let out a cry that locked Logan’s legs and muscles in a distant memory, the half human gripped his lapel in reflex and suddenly a portal opened up behind Bim and a hand that buzzed with Dark’s red and blue aura appeared and quickly yanked Bim through the portal, protectively encasing him in his aura as Bim screamed in rage and tried to break through.

It took a second or two but Bim was gone and Logan didn’t realize he was shaking until a hand came towards his arm and Logan jumped when he saw it coming towards him before he realized who it was.

Roman had his hand a couple inches from Logan, and pulled a bit further away when he saw his boyfriend jump. His mouth was moving and Logan realized he was talking but it took a second to realize it was his name.

“Logic?” Roman’s voice finally sounded in his ear. “Hey, pocket protector, it’s us, you’re safe now.”

“R— Princey?” Logan recognized.

“Yeah,” Roman smiled, looking relieved.

“You okay?” Silver asked, Crank suddenly appeared out of thin air beside him, Silver was carrying the currently unconscious almost-victim.

Logan nodded, “I may have overestimated my ability to fight him. He is more inhuman than he appears.”

“Yah think?” Roman reminded, touching his forehead to Logan’s. “I applaud bravery, but if he had grievously injured you I don’t think I could handle the shock.”

“I would like to go home,” Logan decided, “and rethink my next approach.”

“And how about you leave the overdramatics to me, my dear,” Roman asked him, smiling.

Logan nodded, but promising that next time, he would best him. He didn’t know when but he’d make it his life’s mission to not let Bim kill another soul again.


End file.
